


Crash 'n' burn

by Anonymouslyyours



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouslyyours/pseuds/Anonymouslyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to NYC against your will with your best friend, and see a crowd gathered around this man. But who is he? Why do you care? And why do you feel the need to jump in and save the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who has been so supportive of my works. I hope I do you guys justice with my writing. Love you all. ❤️

    "Remind me again why we had to come here?" I whined impatiently as my best friend and I walked around the dirty cluttered streets of New York City. "You'd think a city nicknamed after an aromatic fruit would smell a little better." She just chuckled and shook her head.

    Dianna loved these kinds of places. It was hectic, busy, alive; I got that it had a certain mystery and allure to it. I was more of the Netflix and stuff my face with pizza kind of girl. I didn't want to be shoved around by people I barely know, and don't even get me started on the random gropes. My (y/c/h) has gotten yanked more than a few times, and my bottom touched more than I'd like to admit, but she was loving her time here so I sucked it up.

    "Just relax and have fun. Isn't it beautiful?" Diana looked around, positively mesmerized by the lights and sounds. "Imagine what it would be like to live here!!"

    "I'd rather not, if it's all the same to you." I smirked, looking over at her and she rolled her eyes. She was used to my comebacks by now. With her, I had a comeback for everything and that was her trademark reaction. Put me in a crowd of people and I won't utter a word; but put me near dianna and I'll never shut up.

    "What's over there?" She asked, just as someone ran into me, nearly knocking me down and I have them the middle finger. I looked in the direction she was pointing to see a large crowd of people cheering.

    "I don't know, maybe a street performer." There were loads of them in NYC, either trying to make it big or make some cash to survive on. Either way, it wasn't an outlandish idea.

    I regretted uttering the words though, because soon she was pulling me along to the other side of the road through traffic, almost getting us hit in the process. She was like a child; completely impulsive. Not that I wasn't. I was just as fun to be around, but I valued my life more than she did obviously.

    "Let's go check it out!"

    Once we reached the crowd she elbowed her way through the mass of bodies, making people grunt and cuss. She didn't care though, that was just the kind of person she was. We got to the middle of the circle and there stood a man, not doing anything, just waving and smiling. Though he was smiling you could obviously see the stress he was in. He had a ball cap and sunglasses on, and chin hair.

    "Oh my shit," Diana whispered, covering her mouth.

    "What? Who is she?" I raised an eyebrow, staring harder. Obviously he was famous or important from the attention he was getting. I felt bad for him, honestly.

    "Are you kidding me? Do you live under a rock?" She shook her head. "Of course you do. That's Norman Reedus." Her voice was dreamlike as she spoke. "Look at his face, his physique, his hair."

    "He looks like a trapped animal." I frowned.

    "But he's smiling," she squinted, looking closer. "Ah, I see it." She pursed her lip like a toddler that had just been taught a lesson.

    "What do we do?"

    "What can we do?" She arched an eyebrow, looking at me doubtfully. Suddenly, I got an idea.

    "What was his name again?"

    "Norman Reedus, why? What are you up to?" I handed her my bag without giving her a response, and walked up towards Norman. When I reached him he looked down at me. I winked inconspicuously, to let him know i wasn't like the others. Then I got closer, looking up at him and squinting.

    "This isn't Norman Reedus. Not even close," I declared, my voice strong.

    "What-" he began, but I cut him off.

    "Obviously a fake." I grabbed his chin, tilting his head this way and that. The crowded whispered until one rude woman called out to me.

    "What the hell are you talking about. I'm a super fan, I would know. Are you stupid?" She put her hands on her hips defiantly.

    "Are you stupid?" I asked, turning to look at her, my arms crossed across my chest almost protectively over the man that stood behind me. "If you were a super fan, you'd know his birthmark is on the wrong side of his face, he's missing about an inch of height, and his hair length is off." She looked taken aback, but accepted what I said hesitantly. I turned to look at him and he cleared his throat.

    "How did you figure me out?" He asked, throwing his voice. If I hadn't known better, i would have even been tricked. People began to walk away, their heads hung low until all that remained was me, Norman, and Diana, who was struck speechless.

    I smiled politely and began walking away when a hand grabbed my wrist from behind, masculine and calloused yet surprisingly gentle. I turned around to face my reflection in his sunglasses.

    "Thank you," he said in his normal face, smiling genuinely. He didn't let go of my wrist once he got my attention, and up close he looked even more handsome. But not in the conventional Adonis way. He was a scarred kind of handsome. He looked strong and vulnerable at the same time.

    "I couldn't just leave you there," I replied, looking in any direction but his, knowing my face was bright red.

    "Why not?" He sounded intrigued.

    "You needed help. I could see it in your eyes," I shrugged, wondering when he'd let me go. His facial features softened even more and his smile got even more radiant. 

    "How can I repay such a beautiful hero?" he asked, sounding confident, yet his cheeks betrayed him, staining themselves a soft pink. 

    "I don't need payment, but I definitely don't think that'll work twice." I bit my lip, feeling bad for the man that stood before me. 

    "Not even a drink?" His voice had almost a pleading quality to it, and I looked back at Diana, who was positively beaming and nodding. i took out the pen I had in my purse, grabbing his wrist and pulling it close to my face. I uncapped the pen, writing across his skin in blue ink. He let it happen, standing and staring down at me.

    "my friend Diana and I are going to be at this bar tonight. If you find me there, I may just let you buy me a drink," I said, smiling despite how nervous I was. He nodded, smiling too. 

    "I know that bar, yeah. So I'll see you there? Can I at least get your name?" His hair caught an errant strand of my hair as I pulled back and away from his grip. 

    "If you find me, I'll tell you." And with that I walked away, pulling Diana with me. She leaned back and waved, then punched my arm. 

    "He's staring so hard!" She chuckled as we heard him laugh. I changed a glance back and waved, noticing she wasnt lying. I moved my hair back from my face as I looked at him, and he waved back. I turned them, knowing if I stared any harder id run back.  

    "(y/n), the only woman that would walk away from Norman Reedus. The greateat cliffhanger of the year," she whispered, shaking her head. "Can't wait for tonight."

 


	2. sooner or later it comes down to fate

                Tonight was approaching fast. We rushed back to the hotel room after that, not even getting the cup of coffee we ventured out for in the first place. People were a blur as Diana pulled me through the lobby and up the stairs.  

                “What do you need _another_ cup of coffee for anyway, (Y/N)? You’ve had three today!” she chuckled as she pulled me into the room and slammed the door behind us. “Plus, you have to start figuring out what you’re going to wear. We are going to head out at seven and it’s already four!”

                “Hey, hey, hey. Don’t question my coffee intake. Do you know how hard it is to keep up with you pulling me around.” I chuckled as she smiled at me.

                “Coffee stunts your growth.”

                “So? I’m already short.” It was true. At five feet one inch I was cutting it close to being considered an armrest, not that certain people didn’t do it already. Diana was easily five feet seven inches tall, with long tan legs and hair to match. “Besides, it wouldn’t surprise me if he didn’t try to buy me a drink to get into your pants. I mean, look at you.”

                “Oh, stop it. You’re beautiful. I would kill to have your hair, and your face, and you’ve got a great rack.” She walked past me, not even bothering to look at me. Her mind became focused on rummaging through both of our clothes, trying to piece together the _perfect_ outfit for tonight.

                “You do realize that this is a dive bar, right? I’m not wearing a mini skirt.” My nose wrinkled as she pulled out on of her small leather skirts that wouldn’t even cover half an ass cheek.

                “Oh, that’s not for you,” she blushed, hiding the skirt in a pile of clothes. “I was thinking that I need to be prepared in case he brought a friend.” I rolled my eyes and flopped back on the bed.

                “Even if you were right and he was even remotely interested in me, I wouldn’t want to get all gussied-up. I would want him to see the real me, not some dolled-up replica. I’m not frills and pink and you know that, and any guy interested in me deserves to know that too. I’m more lea-”

                “Leather and old tee shirts,” she finished off my sentence, giggling and smiling. “I know, but isn’t it still okay to show a guy that you can be interested? They have to see that you will put the effort in, too.”

                I bit my lip and nodded as she threw some clothes at me. “Okay, I guess. Let me go get in the shower I guess.”

                “Aren’t you going to look at the clothes before you just agree with me?”

                “It’s clear you’re the expert here.” I chuckled and stood, heading for the bathroom. “Besides, you tossed me my leather pants, and we both know how kick-ass I look in these.” I put the clothes down on the toilet and stripped down, feeling the steam caress my skin as it filled the small space. I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes as I stepped into the stream of water. Thoughts raced through my mind as I washed myself, trying to clean away the bad thoughts of what could possibly go wrong. The images of the man I met today plagued my brain; his smile, the way his hand felt wrapped around my wrist. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I was being ridiculous. Maybe I _did_ need a drink.

 

                A little while later I emerged from the shower feeling fresh and new. The steam seemed to take away the negativity, leaving me feeling warm and relaxed. I looked down at the pile of clothes that Diana left me, picking up each article one by one. Then I noticed the panties she picked out for me. “Diana! What are you implying?!” I yelled out and heard her laugh hysterically.

                “It’s just wishful thinking. Besides, they are cute. Relax!” she called back to me, and I sighed. I put on the panties and then looked at the leather pants, slipping them on and relaxing into the feel. She had put a distressed half t-shirt with a faded American flag on it and my leather jacket. I had to admit, I liked her choice in clothes.

                I came out of the bathroom to see her concentrating on her winged eyeliner. I was half tempted to scare her into messing it up, but the last time that happened I ended up with a black streak across my face, and it was anything but accidental.

                “You clean up good, (Y/L/N).” She smiled and looked at me through the mirror.

                “You don’t look too bad yourself,” I complimented, spanking her in a purely-friendly compliment. She laughed and turned to look at me.

                “Now we just need to put some eyeliner on you and some gloss and you’ll be good to go.” She reached into her impressive make up bag and pulled out both products and I sat on the counter, looking up at the ceiling as she applied the eyeliner. “You have such big eyes,” she commented, focusing on my top lid.

                “Just don’t go too heavy. You know the second I start sweating I’m going to look like a ditched prom date.”

                “I thought you said _I_ was the expert here.” She grumbled, glossing up my lips. “There, you’re done, and so am I.” she tilted my chin to make me look at my reflection.

                “I look normal, but, like, a better normal.” I chuckled and looked at her. “And you just look like your normal fabulous self; mini skirt and all.”

                “Damn straight,” she laughed, reaching for her sky high stilettos that just happened to be bright pink to match her lips. I reached for my not so high leather boots and slipped them on. Everything I was wearing felt so comfortable. I stood up stretching.

                “What time is it?” I asked with a yawn, looking over at the alarm clock. “Shit! Diana, its six forty five!” I could almost see the spark light inside her as she picked up her purse and tossed my cross body.

                “Then hurry up slow poke. It’s a ten minute walk to the bar, and who knows when Norman will be there.” I nodded and walked past her and out the door.

 

                The bar wasn’t nearly as crowded as we had predicted. In fact, it was practically empty. We found two stools while some tone deaf already drunken girl was singing to Amy Winehouse. She ordered a fruity mixed drink while I ordered whisky on the rocks.

                “A girl who likes whisky might be worth marrying,” the bartender commented.

                “Get in line,” Diana retorted, coming to my aid. I just chuckled and looked down at the bar, shaking my head.

                “What? Are you two…” he bumped his fists together in a rather provocative way.

                “Ewh, definitely not. She is already meeting someone here.” She rolled her eyes and I had to keep staring at the bar to keep myself from laughing. The bartender gave up; disappearing for two seconds then came back with our drinks. “So where do you think he is?” Diana asked, looking around.

                “Not sure. You’ve been scouting like a hawk. If you can’t find him, chances are he isn’t here.” I twirled an ice cube around in the whisky before picking up the glass and taking a sip. She put her head on my shoulder comfortingly.

                “I’m sorry. I really thought he’d show,” she sighed. “I know! Why don’t you go sing some Karaoke?” she looked up, trying her best to sound upbeat.

                “I don’t know…” I sighed, taking another sip. I could feel the whisky lifting my spirits. “You know what? Yeah. I will,” I chuckled and stood up, walking over to the karaoke machine. I found the perfect song and selected it before standing up on the makeshift stage. I didn’t even need to look up at the prompt, not that I could anyway with their horrible spotlight blinding my eyes.

                The brilliant piano still sounded beautiful through the crappy speakers, filling the bar with a classic feel. Diana had moved to stand at the edge of the stage as did a couple others, mostly men. The song was higher than it should have been, but I was grateful. Billy Joel had a great range on him, but the low notes didn’t sound right coming out of my mouth.

“Come out Virginia, don't let 'em wait You Catholic girls start much too late Aw but sooner or later it comes down to faith Oh I might as well be the one”

                The song was brilliant, and I loved every word, every image behind it. Or maybe I just loved the classics mixed with whisky, but I didn’t care. It was my moment to shine, even if it was too a few alcoholics at a bar.

“You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation You got a brand new soul Mmm, and a cross of gold But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information You didn't count on me When you were counting on your rosary”

                The non-dead soul of Billy Joel flowed through me, resonating through the music. I could have sounded horrible for all I knew but I didn’t care. I turned my head to look at the bar, holding a hand above my eyes to block out the light. I felt like someone had their eyes on me but I shook it off. Of course there were people looking at me, I was up on a stage singing.

“They say there's a heaven for those who will wait Some say it's better but I say it ain't I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints The sinners are much more fun”

                I eventually finished the song and hopped off the stage, earning myself a few pats on the back and congratulations as I passed by the few people that were actually there. I sat at the barstool and was joined once again by Diana.

                “Wow that was actually really good. I haven’t heard you sing like that in a long time.” She smiled. I nodded and was just about to order another drink when it was put in front of me by the flirty bartender.

                “I was going to say ‘it’s on the house’ but actually it’s on him,” he motioned down the bar towards a guy with his back to me, talking to someone else. I cocked an eyebrow and looked back towards the bartender. “Looks like you weren’t stood up after all. And it also looks like you’re officially out of my league.” He laughed and rubbed his neck before walking off. Immediately Diana rushed me.

                “Do you think it’s him?!” she shouted, causing me to jump and for the man to turn around, a small smile lighting up his face. “It is!!” she squealed. He tapped the bar and twitched his head for the guy that was with him to follow as he headed towards us. “And he brought a friend!” she whispered loudly. It was like Christmas for her.

                “Hey. Can I finally get that name?” he smiled softly as he stood before me, hands in his jean pockets.

                “I suppose you’ve earned at least that,” I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. “It’s (Y/N).”

                “Why did you try to hide such a pretty name?” he chuckled and looked behind him, motioning for his friend to come closer. Now this guy, I did know.

                “Sean Patrick Flannery?” I asked, cocking an eyebrow. Norman laughed, pretending to be hurt.

                “So wait, you didn’t know who _I_ was, but you know this guy?” he teased. “But yes, you’re right. I figured he could distract your friend while I get to know you a little better.” I could feel the redness tint my cheeks.

                “I’m perfectly okay with this,” she giggled and tugged him along to the opposite side of the bar, leaving me alone with Norman.

                “Don’t act so scared.” He put a hand on mine that was drumming nervously against the bar.

                “I’m not scared at all. My people skills are just a little rusty.” I smiled at him and took another sip of whisky. “But they are getting way better with each sip.”

                “I can drink to that.”

 

                We spent a while just talking about common interests, about his career and my goals. There was a lot more to him than Diana let on, and I found myself enjoying it. Before long I looked at my watch and gasped. “Holy hell. It’s almost two in the morning.” I rubbed my forehead and looked past him towards Diana and Sean walking over to us. Diana looked like she hadn’t even taken a drink since the first.

                “So uh…” she began, blushing, and Sean took over for her.

                “She is going to come back with me. I told her about the view I have from my apartment.” Even he had a little blush on his cheeks and both Norman and I looked at each other and nodded.

                “Alright,” I smiled, hugging her. “Just be careful and let me know that you’re alright. Okay?” she smiled and nodded.

                “Yes mother. I’m the expert, remember?” she laughed as they both walked off. The bar was almost completely empty, save for the actual bartender.

                “So what is our next move?” he smiled softly. I bit my lip and thought.

                “What do you mean ‘our’?” I smirked softly.

                “Well, seems like our group split up into the buddy system. I have to at least make sure you get home okay, wherever home is.” he slapped some money on the bar –way more than what was owed- and stood up, offering his hand to me.

                “Very gentlemanly of you.” I took his hand and stood up, losing my balance for a minute due to the whisky.

                “Whoa, please don’t tell me I got you drunk on our first date,” he smiled, holding me up.

                “This is a date?” I chuckled as he moved the hair from my face.

                “I was hoping it was.” His eyes were honest and bright and I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek.

                “I’m staying just down the road.” I hooked an arm under his and we both began walking towards the door. It wasn’t a long walk, and not nearly as long as I wished it could have been. We talked and laughed the way there as he walked me up to my door. I smiled as I tried to dig out my room key.

                “Shit,” I whispered and leaned the back of my head against the door. The room keys were both with Diana.

                “What’s wrong?” his eyebrows pulled together with concern as he watched me.

                “Diana has my room key and the concierge is not at the desk anymore.” I rolled my eyes. “This is just my luck.”

                “Why don’t you come back to my place?” he offered, then noticed the horrified expression on my face. “I won’t try anything unless you want it,” he smiled. “I’m just offering a place to sleep and breakfast in the morning.” I listened to him and bit my lip, nodding.

                “Thank you. That would be awesome.” I smiled at him graciously, taking his arm again as he walked us down and out of the hotel.

                “So for the record, do you normally go back to the guy’s place at the end of every first date?” he teased and I bumped him lightly on the shoulder.

                “All the time. In fact, I purposely left my room key with Diana. Actually, it’s right in my purse,” I joked, smiling up at him.

                “I don’t doubt that. I knew that was your plan.” He laughed before looking down at me, his face sobering up. “I like your smile,” he said, looking away and down the road.

                It stayed quiet until we got to a building and we walked inside to the elevator. The building wasn’t exceedingly fancy, but you could tell that you had to have money to live here. Once we got inside his penthouse apartment, I breathed. It wasn’t restricting like I imagined a famous actor’s place would be.

                “It’s nice,” I smiled again as I walked around before taking off my shoes. I couldn’t risk tripping any more than I already had.

                “Thanks,” he breathed, going to the fridge. I sat down on a comfy chair and as I did a cat jumped into my lap, scaring me half to death. I breathed out deeply, rolling my eyes and petted the cat who purred in response

“You scared me!” I chuckled and rubbed behind its ears.

“I see you’ve met Eyes In The Dark,” he came over and handed me a glass of water, sitting down on the couch next to me.

“That is a very fitting name,” I smiled at the cat. “Thanks.”

“My son named ‘em. We used to have black floors, and we would always step on the poor thing. Only way you’d notice it is by its eyes glowing.” He stroked the cat’s head softly.

“That’s a cool story.” I smiled softly at such a cute story.

“Eh, it’s just a story.” He shrugged and reached for a remote. “Want to watch a movie or something? What’s your favorite?”

“You’re so going to judge me if I tell you that.”

“Why is that?” he looked down at me as he stretched an arm behind me, his fingertips barely touching my jacket. “Actually, hold that thought, he said, pulling himself up off the couch and disappearing behind a closed door. EITD and I waited for him and a few minutes later he came back out with a stack of clothes. “Here, these are much more comfortable than trying to sleep in all that leather, not that I mind either way.” His eyes glinted as I took them graciously. “You can get changed in that room right there while I get some snacks.”

I got up after the cat jumped off my lap and followed after him. I went into the room and closed the door. It had to be his room. A huge bed was the focus of the room with a TV on the opposite wall and game consoles underneath it, games precariously stacked. I changed my clothes into his clothes which were actually way more comfortable that I would ever admit to him. I had to roll up the pants and the shirt was like a dress on me but it was so comfortable.

I came out of the room and into the living-room to see him lounging on the couch. He twisted his head to look up at me and I smiled as I walked around to sit next to him. He had out a ton of snacks ranging from chips to cookies to ice cream.

“Wow, you really thought this out.” I giggled as I sat down. His arm went around my shoulder and squeezed it.

“Ah, so much better. That jacket was prohibiting me from actual contact.” He smiled down at me, his blue eyes bright despite the fact it was almost four am.

                “My shoulder is hardly ‘contact’,” I pointed out as I draped an arm across his mid-section, cuddling against his side.

“You’re being awfully sweet all the sudden.” He smiled and rested his chin on my head as he scrolled through Netflix.

“Must be the rum.” I shrugged.

“But you drank whisky,” he chuckled.

“Hm, did I?” I smiled up at him. “That doesn’t sound right.”

“You’re not nearly that drunk.” He laughed, tossing his head back as he finally clicked a movie from the horror section.

“Typical guy move. Put on the scary movie to scare the girl into your arms.” I rolled my eyes and laughed as well.

“There are two things wrong with that statement: the implied sexism, and the fact that you are already in my arms,” he whispered, planting a delicate kiss to the top of my head. “I’m not sexist, and I’m not trying to scare my way into your pants. That’s not my style.” I rubbed my face against his shirt, noting his scent. It was clean, yet there was a smell that was just unmistakably him.

“Actually, this is a weird question, but can we watch The Walking Dead?” he cocked an eyebrow at me.

“Well, I don’t normally-“

“I know, I know. But Diana was begging me for the longest time to watch it, and I think telling her I watched it with Daryl Dixon would make her happy. Besides, I want to see what the difference is between you two are.” He nodded and smiled.

“Okay, but we’ll have to get more comfortable.” He set it up and pressed play on the first episode of the first season as he lay down on the couch, pulling me on top of him gently.

“Okay,” I agreed, nestling into him. After a while I quirked my eyebrow. “You’re not even in this episode.”

“I know. I’m not the star, no matter how much others refuse to believe,’ he laughed quietly, shaking me a little. We got up to episode four before it got way too hard to keep my eyes open. He took a blanket from the back of the couch and pulled it over us before resting both arms around me, his face buried in my hair.

“We are going to have to sleep all day to make up for the lack of sleep,” he smiled and I nodded, reaching to send a text to Diana. I got one back almost immediately.

“Sleep? What is sleep?” I read out loud, laughing as he laughed too.

“Well, I need some sleep at least, and you do too, so let’s sleep.” He kissed the top of my head and I put my phone down before closing my eyes, resting against his chest. Soon enough, sleep pulled me under, the sound of his breathing and his heartbeat acting as a lullaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry a second part took so long to write. it was hard trying to figure out which way I wanted this to go. I also have a bunch of other projects going on right now, but im getting around to them as much as possible, I really hope you guys enjoyed, and a third chapter will be up soon. <3 thank you for supporting me. you guys are amazing. please let me know what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

                I awoke burying my face into a pillow, a thick blanket wrapped around me to keep out the cold chill of the apartment air. I snuggled in closer, reveling in the soft fabric. It was another normal morning, the smell of bacon permeating the air which made my mouth water and my head pop up.

That’s when I realized it wasn’t a normal morning, and this wasn’t my apartment. It wasn’t Dianna cooking me breakfast. My sitting up jostled a black cat that simply huffed and repositioned itself to get more comfortable, looking at me as if I was the one causing _him_ trouble. My arm extended to brush my hand over its soft fur, instantly calming the beast as I looked around. My eyes roved the surroundings, flashes of last night coming into my head. The man, the whisky that wasn’t nearly strong enough, and The Walking Dead.

“’Bout damn time you woke up.” I heard a voice call from several feet away. My head whipped around towards the direction of the sound, my eyes meeting the back of a man hunched over the stove as if everything was normal. I tucked my hair behind my ear and bit my lip, eyeing him up and down.

 

I was in Norman’s penthouse.

In his clothes.

And I slept here last night.

And I liked it.

He turned around to look at me as well, my gaze instantly being met by his icy blue eyes. A blush crept across my cheeks at the act of being caught staring, but he didn’t seem to notice. “Most people don’t look so full of regret after a Netflix session and bacon being cooked for them.” he laughed at himself to hide his nervousness. “Though, your bedhead is really cute, and you were all snuggled up to EITD. I just had to take pictures and post them all over Instagram.” Norman smirked before he turned back to what he was doing.

“You did _what_?” my voice was filled with shock, causing his shoulders to convulse in laughter.

“Finally, I got a reaction out of you besides you ‘dear caught in the headlights’ expression. But yes, I did, and it’s too late to take it down, because it’s got like… ten thousand hearts.” He flipped the bacon over in the pan and I rubbed my eyes before walking over and sitting on the counter next to where he was.

“I’m pretty sure that’s illegal or something.” A yawn escaped my lips and I stretched my arms above my head as I shut my eyes. It was the most amazing stretch of my life. But normally when you sleep on a couch, you feel achy and -more often than not- more fatigued than when you fell asleep in the first place. Not this couch though. This couch had to have some sort of magic in it. It was one of the best night’s sleep of my life.

“Sue me.” He looked up at me with a smirk. “You slept for a while though. Your phone was going crazy. Apparently, your friend and Sean hit it off really well last night. They are going on a date again according to him.” That thought brought a smile to my lips. Dianna was always taking care of me; whether it was making sure I put pants on before running out the door or just offering emotional support, she was there, and I’m glad something was working out for her finally.

“I’m happy for them. They both deserve it. Though, if your friend hurts my friend, I’ll have to do the right thing and chop off his dick.” I chuckled, earning a laugh from his as well.

“If he ruins it, I’ll hold him down for you.” Norman nudged me softly with this elbow. “But that does bring up the topic of if I’m ever going to see you again, or if you’re just going to run out of here and never speak to me again.” He looked down as he took the bacon out of the pan.

“I guess it depends on how good this bacon is.” I joked, hopping off the counter to look up at him. He wasn’t tall by Shaquille O’Neal standards, but I still had to look up to him, which was a nice feeling. He was the perfect height.

“Dammit! I knew I shouldn’t have made it with squirrel meat. Now I’ll never get to take you out to dinner.” He laughed and I swatted his arm playfully. I dug through his cabinets until I had plates and walked over to the table only to find that it also held eggs, pancakes, waffles, and sausage. “I didn’t know what you would like, so I just guessed you’d like at least something here.” He shrugged as we sat down.

“Something? I like everything here. I’ll also eat everything, so your guesses were right.”

“Well don’t eat everything. It’s four in the afternoon, and we have to be able to eat dinner tonight.” He smiled down at his plate as he talked before shoving food in his mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

                Norman brought me back to my hotel to get some new clothes for dinner that night. I kept playing it off like it was nothing, but deep inside I was freaking out. Last night had gone so well for me that it felt like a dream I hadn’t woken up from. We drove the way to the hotel in almost silence, but not an uncomfortable kind. It was the kind of silence that wasn’t forced or broken by forced conversation.

                The wind was wild as it blew through the windows, casting my hair about the car. It was a cool breeze though, not the warm kind that just leave you feeling uncomfortable. I closed my eyes for a second and inhaled deeply, allowing the fresh air to fill my lungs and opened my eyes as I exhaled, seeing the bright dazzling lights of the city. It all was so surreal, the way the lights played throughout the car, lighting up his features every now and then. His eyes shone brightly in any setting, but they positively glowed right now.

                I leaned back and looked over at him and his eyes caught mine for a second before moving back to the road. “Whatcha lookin’ at?” he asked, smiling as he chewed a piece of gum.

                “you,” I replied, unashamed. I felt happy, like I didn’t need to be shy or afraid in this moment. Inside of his car, with everyone outside shut out, I felt free. His hand reached out slowly and slid on top of mine before gently encompassing it in his. We sunk back into a comfortable silence, the purr of his car and the horns of the other cars outside silent compared to the sound of my blood rushing through my vein.

 

                He pulled up to the hotel and I sent a text to Dianna, who confirmed she was in the room. I looked over at him and he just shrugged, smiling. “I’ll be right here. Go get changed, got it?”

                “you won’t come in?” I asked, cocking an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

                “I’d like to avoid the paparazzi swarming you.” He smiled softly, a hint of sadness in his eyes that I knew came from experience. I nodded and squeezed his hand before leaning over to kiss his cheek softly, blushing fiercely after I realized what I had done.

                “I’ll be right out. Ten minutes. Don’t ditch me okay?” I whispered, my breath catching under his gaze.

                “Wouldn’t dream of it,” he answered with a smile, leaning over to kiss my cheek softly, which made me blush even more.

                I opened the car door and stepped out, trying to keep my balance, but before I could breathe people were all over, in my face, flashing lights of camera’s going off all around me, almost disorienting me.

                “Hey! Is that Norman Reedus in the car?”

                “Is he dropping you off at a hotel?”

                “Are you staying here with him?”

                “Are you and Norman together?” questions were shouted one over the other, and I couldn’t seem to answer them fast enough before I felt an arm tugging me up the stairs and into the hotel. Once I was out of the crowd I looked up, meeting Sean’s eyes. His eyes were soft, but worry was written across his face as he looked me over.

                “Sorry for the yank,” he began, grasping my shoulders softly. “I was coming to visit Dianna when I saw you in that crowd and Norman’s car. I texted him and told him I’d intercept you and save you. If he even rolled down the window, he’d have camera’s shoved in his face.” He rolled his eyes, pulling his hood down. “Are you okay? Norman would kill them if anyone of them laid a finger on you.” He smiled as we began to walk up to the elevator.

                “Thanks for saving my ass,” I blushed, tucking my hair behind my ear. “I was just coming to get changed…”

                “I know, Norm told me. You two are going out on a date, eh?” he snickered, elbowing me softly as we got onto the elbow. My cheeks were a bright red in the reflection of the elevator door.

                “Uh- yeah. What are you and Dianna doing today?” I tried changing the conversation so this way he wouldn’t tease me anymore. He was like an older brother I never knew I’d acquire.

                “The same, more or less, but in central park. I’ve got a picnic and all laid out. Hopefully she’ll like it.”

                “Oh, I bet she will! She’s been talking about central park but I am _way_ too lazy to bring her all around this damn city.” I chuckled as the doors opened to our floor and we walked to the room. Once we got the door however, Dianna was already there, worry and anger etched across her fingers as she pulled Sean and myself through the door and slamming it.

                “Damn leeches,” she grumbled and both Sean and I looked at each other, raising an eyebrow before he spoke up.

                “Excuse me?” he asked carefully, already knowing how to modify his tone to her mood.

                “The paparazzi,” she said as if it was common sense. “Are you okay?” she looked towards me and pulled my face into her hands, examining it. “You look fine. I wish you looked more under-slept from staying the night at Norman’s but I guess there is always tonight.” She laughed as she let go. I saw the triumph on her face as she walked away, knowing she had made me blush.

                “I just need to get a change of clothes- “I said, but was cut off by her phone ringing.

                “Hey you! What? Yes? Oh! Yes! Okay! Will do! Bye!” she said in broken conversation and I knew it was her way of trying to hide the subject of her phone call. She hung up with a huge, shit-eating grin as she looked at me. “You,” she breathed, “need a dress for tonight. So let’s look through both of ours, yes?”

                “Let me guess, you and Norman are conspiring to see me in a dress before this trip ends?” I laughed as she pulled me up off the bed and began rummaging through the bags, looking for a dress.

                “just let me do my thing, okay? Sean, hold this!” she shouted, tossing a heavy bag at him as if it were nothing, causing him to let out a huge ‘oof’!

                “Don’t she-hulk things at the poor guy,” I giggled as she held up a black lacy dress that came to mid-thigh. While the color and material were supposed to be ‘sexy’, it was actually quite cute to me, and it hugged nicely while also being modest. “I won’t even argue about that one.” I smiled, taking the dress.

                “Nice dress,” Sean said, closing his eyes like a true gentleman as I changed and put it on. I looked in the mirror and smiled as Dianna began fiddling with my hair before just letting it be.

 “I guess the curls look fine, even unkempt,” she smiled as I applied some lip gloss and put on my black heels. Sean opened his eyes and a soft smile played across his lips.

“He’s gonna love this dress. You look stunning.” He remarked, standing and hugging me. I hugged him back, patting his back gently.

“Okay you two, don’t make me jealous.” Dianna smiled as she joked, pulling us apart. “now you left a man waiting downstairs, and you need to go to him.” She chuckled and handed my leather jacket, which went perfectly with the dress and ushered me out the door. Sean came with me so he could guide me through the mob that was most likely still waiting for me outside of my hotel.

                When we got down there he wrapped his arm around me protectively, holding the other one in front of me to stop the press from taking pictures or rushing at me. Once at the car he smiled and looked at me. “You look beautiful. Go have fun.” He kissed my cheek and opened the door, almost pushing me into the car before slamming the door shut. He looked at the paparazzi and from inside I could hear his laugh and upon looking out the window, saw him flip off every single person as he walked back inside the hotel.

A small cough brought me back to the present situation as I turned to see Norman staring at me. It was a long, almost uncomfortable silence until he finally broke it.

“Holy hell, look at you. You look gorgeous.” He whispered, his face giving no indication of a joke. He was serious, and I was seriously thankful Dianna always over packed.

“Thank you.” I looked at him as I tucked my hair behind me ear. He nodded and put the car in drive again, pulling out and away from the crowd in front of the hotel. He turned up the music as he drove and Closer by The Chainsmokers came on.

“This is my jam,” I said to myself as I began rocking back and forth to the music. He must have heard me because he turned it up louder and began to belt the lyrics in a rough voice. I listened to him until the song ended, harmonizing with him in the most unharmonious way. When the song ended we both laughed and continued to listen to the radio until he put the car in park.

I hadn’t even paid much attention to where we were. We could have been in Arizona for all I knew. Just then his phone went off and he sighed, showing me a picture of an online article that read “Norman Reedus’s New Love Interest: Just a Plain Jane? Not!”

“I hate the paparazzi,” he grumbled as he got out of the car and walked around. Just as I was about to open the door he opened it for me, a wide smile on his face as if he hadn’t just been complaining a moment ago. “But I like your face. So let’s feed it.” He winked and held my hand, pulling me up from the car and walking with me up and into a fancy restaurant.


	5. We Ain't Ever Getting Older

                The restaurant was beautiful, even just from the outside. Huge windows seemed to let in the light of the city, which was now bright, even in the nighttime. We walked inside and I looked around, mesmerized. The place was upscale but not too fancy. One could tell that wealthy people frequented this place, yet it was still somehow down to earth.

                “Table for two, Reedus,” he walked up, giving the waiter his name with a smile. The waiter looked through his book, seemingly unimpressed by him. He looked up from the book after running his finger down a -probably- extensively long list of names.

                “Ah, yes. Mr. Reedus,” he said, his voice nasally. I tried my best not to laugh as he escorted us upstairs the rooftop. Small ball lights were strung across seemingly above the sky, giving a soft glow to the tables. We stopped walking once we got to the edge of the building. I peeked over, looking at the city sprawled out for me to see.

                “Your waiter will be with you momentarily,” the man said before disappearing. I took a seat across from him as a soft, cool breeze ran across my face and hair. Instead of giving me a chill it made me feel exhilarated. I looked out at the city again before looking at him. He was smiling at me, just like in the car, but this time I smiled back.

                “This is amazing,’ I said, smiling so hard I thought my face would crack. “Thank you.”

                “Tonight, the city is ours,” he announced to the whole rooftop, flourishing his arms around us for affect. I laughed and took a sip of water, trying not to snort it as he pulled a face at me. “You’re welcome,” he said with a laugh, noticing my struggle. I wiped my chin and looked at him.

                “You’re lucky we are supposed to be adults right now or I’d so throw my glass of water at you.” I winked and leaned back in my seat, and he mirrored my movements.

                “Is that a challenge?” he smirked at my wink, and I fought the urge to blush.

                “You bet your ass it is.”

                “I love betting my ass when it comes to someone as pretty as you.” He winked at me before looking out around the city. “this is breathtaking though, right? I should have brought my camera.”

                “yeah, it is pretty up here.” I smiled as I joined him in looking around. Breathtaking didn’t even begin to sum up what I was experiencing. His hand slipped on top of mine as we both looked out, but it was as if our eyes were magnets. We turned our heads and looked at each other, and he began to lean forward, his other hand reaching out towards my cheek, pulling me slowly towards him until-

                “Can I start you guys out with an appetizer?” the waiter said after clearing his throat. We both jumped back as if we were two high-schoolers caught trying to sneak a kiss at the dance. He ran his hand through his hair and licked his lips, ordering a burger and I got the same as him. My heart was racing at the speed of light, and no doubt his was too. His breath was faster than normal, and as the waiter left he cleared his throat as well, chuckling.

                “No damn privacy, eh?” he winked. I laughed, nodding as I rested my chin on my hand, resting my elbow against the table. I looked off the edge of the building towards the sky line. “By the way, you’re prettier than any view I could show you, and I’ve been some spectacular places.”

                “It’s a shame you can’t see the stars here because of all the light pollution.” I sighed wistfully, thinking about how that would finish off the perfect scenery, but in all actuality I was trying not to blush like a fool because of his kind words.

                “That’s not impossible. After we are done here, I’ll bring you to where you can still see the stars, even in New York City.” He leaned back in his chair, eyeing me over.

                “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.”

 

                Dinner was perfect. The food was delicious, the air was nice and crisp, but when the waiter gave us the check, I was ready to leave. We stood up from the table and he reached out to grab my hand lightly, his thumb tracing patterns along the back of my hand as we walked out to his car. The silence was again comfortable, but it was too loud of a silence for me.

                “So where is this place with all the stars?” I looked over and up at him, as his eyes met mine.

                “That is a surprise. But I imagine by this time, it will be pretty much deserted, so we don’t have to worry about the paparazzi making us deep throat their cameras.” He opened the door for me to hop in, which I did, enjoying the feeling of the cool leather against the back of my thighs and shoulders. He closed the door for me and walked quickly to the other side and got in, a smile on his face still.

                “Can I get a hint at least?” I asked, rolling my head against the seat to look at him.

                “Yeah, we can drive there.” He winked and tore off.


	6. Sky Full of Stars

I began to realize that I could live out the duration of my puny life in the passenger seat of his car. It smelled like him, which, admittedly, is better than any man I’ve ever smelled. He also liked to babble sometimes when he drove, at least from the three times I’ve been in the car with him. He’ll cuss out the other drivers, point out something he thinks is cool, or even just start talking about the first thing to pop into that interesting mind of his. Every little word surprised me.

“How many people are going to just walk in front of a car when they don’t have the signal to _walk_ yet?!” he yelled exasperatedly, his hand flailing in the air. I couldn’t help but giggle at his impatience, causing him to look over at me and shake his head, laughing at himself. “You’re too cool, you know that? You don’t seem to be bothered by much.”

“Au contraire, I am bothered by quite a bit depending on what mood you catch me in at that moment.” I smiled over at him, winking.

“I’ll be sure not to get on your bad side then” he winked back and pulled over into a parking spot on the street. “ _Finally,_ ” he groaned, putting the car in park and turning it off. He opened his car door impatiently and stood up, resting his arms across the roof of the car. “Ya comin’?” he called in to me.

“Such an impatient man,” I smiled, rolling my eyes as I got out of the car. I looked around. On my right side stood tall buildings, lit up by people staying late to finish their last bit of work before driving home. The other side was shrubs and trees in the darkness, with little paths between them. “This seems like a scene right before the happy could find a dead body.” I giggled as I walked around to his side of the car. He took my hand effortlessly, guiding us across the busy street.

“Well, hopefully we aren’t nearly as lucky as they are,” he winked down at me, making my heart skip a beat as we entered central park, being swallowed by it like one would take a pill. He didn’t stop looking at me and it took me a while before I realized maybe it was because I was staring at him. It was then, in this moment, with him looking down on me as the lights barely lit up his features that I realized I had fallen for him.

I cleared my throat, feeling the blush on my cheeks as the moment lingered before beginning to walk away. I managed to make it a step and a half, and before my left foot could hit the ground he pulled my hand roughly, tugging me against him and I looked up, stuttering, as he looked down at me with a stern look.

“Bicyclist almost caught you.” He mumbled after his eyes followed the bicyclist I hadn’t even noticed. Inside, I felt disappointment, but why? Because he didn’t pull me close to him from his own personal need?

“Thanks. I didn’t know they would be out this late. What the hell?” I chuckled, brushing it off and began walking with him. It was silent, a small breeze making me shutter and pull my jacket closed more against my chest. He tugged my arm again and I feel back in step with him, nestled against his side as he wrapped his arm around me for warmth.

“Can’t have ya getting cold on me, can we?” he smiled down, and I swear this man made my heart stop.

“never,” was all I replied, looking down and forward as we came to a small clearing, a blanket left behind by its careless owner. He brought me over to it and sat down, tugging me down and onto his lap.

“Lucky us, eh?” he laughed and moved my hair from my face and tucked it to the other side of my head, out of his face. He placed a soft kiss against my head, his lips lingering for a moment before pulling his lips away and exhaling deeply, looking up.

“The sky is so clear for the middle of New York city.” I noted, trying to hide the fact that I was blushing.

“Yes, it is. I told you I could find a place that you could see the stars from. Barely any lights right above our heads besides the once nature made.” His arms wrapped around my waist in a soft embrace, keeping me to him as the soft wind blew. I closed my eyes, memorizing the moment to save it for another time. Though, truthfully, I’d never forget this moment, even after he found someone better to talk to.

“Thank you. For tonight. For everything,” I whispered as if someone could possibly overhear.

“No thanks needed,” he chuckled, and I felt his chest bounce softly with his laughter. I turned to look back at him, seeing his smile so close to my own. It gave me butterflies, and my heart raced like it never had before. I had been in the arms of other men, but he felt different; right and dangerous at the same time. I felt his breath brush against my face softly as I looked at his lips as they twitched into a smirk. His one hand moved from my waist to my jaw, tilting it so my eyes caught his. His head leaned down and his lips were so close to mine until-

“Norman Reedus?” a guy’s voice rang out, ruining the moment. He exhaled disappointedly and regretfully pulled away to look at the guy.

“Yeah, buddy. How are ya? I don’t mean to sound rude but- “he began but was cut-off mid-sentence.

“No way man! This is awesome.” He smiled, in his prime as he came walking over to us. His face contorted in confusion as he walked closer to us and looked at me. “Who is the chick? She’s pretty hot but- “

“Let’s not insult the lady, okay? If you’ll excuse us, we are trying to enjoy a nice night.” He tried again patiently, but the guy couldn’t take a hint.

“It’s an awesome night, eh?” the guy said sitting down right next to us. I rolled my eyes but relaxed against Norman, feeling him tense up in anger at the intruder.

“If you’ll excuse us…” he said, standing us both up and taking me by the hand, walking away from the man and our perfect spot.

“Some people…” he muttered as we walked towards his car. I sighed and pulled him to my speed, almost unable to keep up with his fast footsteps. He took the hint and as he slowed down I rested my head against his shoulder, his arm wrapping around me as he sighed softly this time.

“I’m sorry,” I whispered, knowing it wasn’t my fault but not knowing exactly what to do. His grip on my shoulder tightened before he turned me to look at him and his lips attached to mine without giving me any time to respond. It took me a couple seconds, but my lips moved back against his, his hands moving to my cheeks as my hands moved to rest on his neck, pulling him closer. The kiss was soft and gentle yet had an urgency in it we both felt. My heart was like fireworks in my chest as one of his arms wound around my waist to pull me against him more, his other hand moving to knot in my hair. This was the kind of kiss that took your breath away.

With a few exaggerated breaths he pulled away, albeit reluctantly. His cheeks were surprisingly flushed for a man who I presumed had more experience than myself, but the sight of him was enough to almost bring me to my knees. He was killing me in the best possible way.

“No need to apologize,” he whispered against my lips, his eyes still closed as if he was burning this moment to his memory. My eyes were open for the sole reason that he was too beautiful to look away. His profile illuminated by street lights and moonlight was too much to resist. “I’m the one who should be sorry, attacking you like this.” His chuckle wasn’t musical like books described normal love interests, but human, normal, and still somehow incredible. I clung to every word.

“No need to apologize,” I teased back, my hand pushing the hair from his face as his eyes opened to meet mine. I had never seen such beautiful blue eyes, and the intensity that they held behind his laid back demeanor held my attention. His eyes crinkled at the sides as a  smile lit up his face and he leaned in to peck my lips again; a small, fleeting kiss. “But what now? We were run out of our date spot.” I chuckled and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck, biting my lip softly to taste him again.

“If you keep biting that lip of yours, we are in trouble.” He winked and looked up, thinking dramatically. “Want to go back to my place and continue your marathon of watching me? Or we can do something else. HEY! Want ice cream while we do it? I know this nice little ice cream shop we can go to that is just around the corner from me. We can go pick some up before we head back.”

He had me at the words “ice cream”. I nodded enthusiastically, hopping into the car. He closed the door for me and I checked my lipstick in the rearview mirror, catching a glance of him doing a quick “Fuck yea” before he got into the car. When he got in, I chuckled and looked out my window, suppressing my smile.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, looking over at me before he grabbed his hand.

“Fuck yeah!” I yelled back, imitating him. He rolled his eyes and laughed before he began to drive off. We weren’t too far of a drive from his place. Though the city is big, it was also small at the same time. I rested my head on him as he drove and when we were at a red light a felt a finger on my chin as he tilted my head to kiss me softly. He stopped as the light turned green and smiled, but so was i.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for your kindness, patience, and loyalty to my work. i apologize for the delay in my posting. i had some real life things going on and a huge case of writer's block, but i think i am back, full force. this chapter and the next are leading up to a few good things, and i thank you from the bottom of my heart for the amazing support i have gotten. leave a comment so we can talk! i'd love to have some opinions! <3 don't stop being awesome!


	7. Ice Cream. Anxiety, and Unexpected Guests

                The ice cream shop was cute and little. And also just about to close. Thankfully, I wasn’t just walking in with a normal person, but with an easily recognized celebrity. Norman was welcomed with open arms and bright smiles. Each of the workers took turns asking for his autograph or pictures and he did so enthusiastically. I stood to the side, watching with a smile as he was surrounded by so much love. It really warmed my heart.

                He smiled up from the small crowd of people and motioned for me to come over and I nodded, walking over to him. His arm slid easily around my waist as he talked to a couple of the people just about their days. He seemed genuinely interested and squeezed my waist every now and then as if to let me know that he was paying attention to me, too.

                “I’m sorry to cut this short, guys,” Norman began, a smile still on his face as he looked at me. “but I promised this woman ice cream, and it’s getting late.” I blushed a little as their eyes moved to me, as if noticing me for the first time. I don’t blame them though. I wouldn’t notice me either if he walked through the door.

                We ordered our ice cream and headed out the door after a few more pictures and waves in the stores direction. All in all, the people were very friendly, unlike the paparazzi. He also seemed to care about his fans more than other people cared for their fans. But as nice as it was to see him interact with others, I still enjoyed when his attention was solely on me. Call me greedy.

                When we got to his building he got to the passenger door and opened it for me, the bag of ice cream in his hand. “Well, look at you, being all cute while you multitask.” I winked at him with a smirk as I got out and took the ice cream from him while summoning up my courage to bestow a quick kiss upon his cheek. “but I can help too. Besides, it’s just-“

                “Norman! Norman over here!” we heard as it was yelled all around us by photographers and reporters, camera lights flashing and microphones being shoved in our face. He guarded me from the press, pushing me between his body and the car as he asked everyone to please move, but they were too loud and his words were lost amongst the crowd.

                “Norm- norm i-“ I began, trying to get a coherent sentence out but it was getting hard to breath. My breathe began to come in gasps. It was like my body wasn’t allowing me to breath because everyone else was breathing too much. Everything just kept getting louder and louder until every word pounded against my ear drums and I couldn’t speak, I just began tapping his chest. It took him a minute to look down at me but when he did you could see in his eyes that he knew something was wrong.

                He gripped me against him and darkness began to seep into the edges of my vision. I needed to calm by breathing down but I couldn’t with all the noise and the people surrounding us. He began to push through the people and I felt him pull me too, occasionally accidentally letting my back bump into someone as we made our way through the lobby and to the elevator. Once we went got into the elevator he guided me inside and blocked the door until it closed so no one could get in.

                As the elevator ascended I began to catch my breath and his arms went around me, holding my head to his chest. “Listen to my heartbeat,” he said. “hear how even it is. One, two. One, two. One, two.” He said over and over again as the elevator opened and he gently pulled me into the penthouse. Once inside he sat us down, holding me in his arms and resting my head on his shoulders. His fingers combed through my hair as I calmed my breathing back to normal, my heart beat slowing down to almost where it should be. But when Norman was touching me in any way, my heartbeat fluttered. “I’m so sorry about that,” he muttered after a while, kissing my hair as my eyes closed, relaxing.

                “I don’t understand what happened. I was fine and then… boom,” I chuckled embarrassingly. “Everything just got so crazy so fast.”

                “it was probably a panic attack. You mean you’ve never gotten one before?” as he asked I shook my head.

                “No, I can’t say I have.” I thought for a while before he spoke again.

                “I’m so sorry. I wish I had known or had been more help.” He looked down at me as I opened my eyes to meet his. “but that sort of thing happens normally. I don’t want you to have to go through something as terrifying as that again.”

                “It wasn’t you’re fault. You’re loved, Norman.” I smiled gently as I moved his hair from his face so I could get a better look at his eyes. “so very loved. And that was a one time thing, I bet. I just didn’t have to encounter something like this.”

                “Why didn’t you react that way before?” he tilted his head as his hand went to caress my arm softly, his fingertips brushing over my jacket before he slid it down my arms and placed it on the table. I cuddled into him and shrugged.

                “It’s the end of a crazy day. I’m not used to it. But it was amazing, and I wouldn’t trade it for anything. Give me time to get used to it. I promise, I will.” I bit my lip and he held me tighter.

                “So this isn’t a one time thing?” he asked, his words muffled as he pressed his face to my hair.

                “I really hope not, unless you try to get rid of me.” I chuckled and he kicked off his shoes.

                “Nah, not yet. You’re too damn cute. And besides, everyone thinks we are together now. Might as well give them something to look at.” He winked and slipped from underneath me and I sat up, watching him.

                “Are we?” I tilted my head to the side and stood up as well, smiling softly as if I already knew the answer. He just felt right. Even though it had been so short of a time frame from meeting him to falling for him, I knew what I wanted, and I wanted him.

                “I don’t know. Are we?” he asked with a slight smirk, standing before me. It was as if he was offering himself up for me, allowing me to call the shots. He didn’t want to be the one to tell me what we were or were not. Looking at him just standing there, there was nothing else I could do.

                So I did what my heart told me to do. I walked up to him, my eyes fierce and my movements precise as I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down to my level, my lips instantly connecting with his. He kissed me back, his arms wrapping around my waist as he hoisted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. A small grown fell from his lips as he walked us both into the bedroom, my heart beating almost as quick as it did in that crowd.

                He laid me down on the bed as he reined kisses all over my face and down my jaw. I craned my head slightly as he kissed down my neck, his hands gripping my waist as a small gasp escaped me and I felt him smirk against my skin. “you never answered my question.” He whispered.

                “Yes,” I sighed happily, my hands running through his hair and gripping softly.

                “No you didn’t,” he smiled and came up to my eye level, his hair hanging down light a dark curtain, blocking out everything else.

                “That was my answer. My answer is yes.” I smiled brightly as his lips connected to mine once more in a sweet, gentle kiss. His hands moved to the back of my dress to find the zipper as he slowly tugged it, my dress opening slightly and slipping. He sat up slightly and tugged it down, looking at me and I nodded, giving him permission. He watched as each inch of skin was offered to him, yet his hands didn’t touch me at all.

                He reached behind him, his eyes not leaving my figure. Even though I still had a bra and panties on, it was as if he could see right through them. I felt utterly and completely exposed. A small blush crept across my cheeks as his eyes flicked up towards mine and he yanked me to sit up gently. I began to undo the button of his shirt and he let me, my fingers brushing against his skin every now and then as I did so until I was able to slip it off his shoulders. He smiled as I bit my lip, kissing the _Norman_ tattoo on his chest. He moved both arms around me and I felt something brush against my back as he struggled with it. My mind didn’t even think about what he reached for until I felt his hands working behind me. It was a condom, of course.

                But to my surprise, fabric brushed over my shoulders and he pulled back a little to slip my arms in and gently button it up, a proud smile gracing his lips. “Nothing a man likes more than seeing his woman in his clothes. Especially a button up shirt.” He smirked and kissed me again, leaving the last few buttons undone. Of course. “The view from this angle is pretty damn good too.” He winked as he gently pressed me down onto the bed and laid his head on my chest. “Pillows,” he mumbled against my chest as I giggled, my fingers twirling his hair.

                “dork,” I said as I kissed his hair holding him. My eyes could barely stay open, surrounded by his warmth in his room. It was all perfect. There was a slight scratching at the door as EITD wanted to get in but Norman  mumbled something about ignoring him as I could feel his muscled relax. He was falling asleep, and I was too. I held onto him tightly though, long after my brain drifted off into a perfect dream world where I could sleep like this with him every night forever.

                “Dad?” I voice woke me up as a small ray of daylight peeked through the window. My eyes locked with a younger boy with his eyes and I blushed. Norman still was as he fell asleep and I shook him. He grumbled before rubbing his face on my chest before he looked up and his face froze.

                “Mingus.”


End file.
